rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Adyum
| tribes = | place = Runner-Up (2/18) | challenges = 4 | votesagainst = 1 | days = 20 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = Runner-Up (2/24) | challenges2 = 6 | votesagainst2 = 1 | days2 = 39 }} Adyum (oftentimes referred to as Adam in his second season) is the runner-up of and . During his time in , Adyum experienced both being in the majority and the minority. He then took his game into his own hands and was able to secure a spot in the Final Tribal Council through social connections made with Andrew, though only received three votes to win, and, finished as the runner-up. In , Adyum made another deep run, navigating his way through the pre-merge and then the post-merge. He stayed under-the-radar, ultimately being the first person, along with Jordan, to reach the Final Tribal Council twice. Despite his phenomenal jury speech, Adyum lost to Jordan for his lack of communication outside of his core alliance, coming in second place for a second time. Profile Survivor Mana Island Adyum started on the dominant Yawa tribe. During the three Tribe Switches, Adyum was able to build up his repertoire with his fellow tribemates while still maintaining a Hustler majority. He had found the Yawa Hidden Immunity Idol during the premerge. At the merge, he entered with a 5 person Hustler lead. After he was blindsided by TJ's idol play against Peter, Adyum took matters into his own hands. He started playing more offensively, still actively targeting the Heroes whom had taken over the game; he was always playing from the bottom. He was able to secure himself a seat in at the Final Tribal Council by using his great social connection with adversary, Andrew. In the end, he earned the 3 Healers jury votes, but it was not enough to win. Voting History In We Did It Boys, TJ used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Andrew, negating Adyum's vote against him. All-Stars Adam started on the dominate Lafayette tribe where he was seen as quiet. After a Tribe Switch, he was still seen as quiet and inactive, mostly talking only with Andrew. At the third Tribe Switch, he joined Hamilton where he joined The Royalty Alliance consisting of Andrew, Joey L., Jordan, and himself. They voted out Matt in order to keep their numbers going to into the merge. Adam used his connections to Andrew and from his time on the Jefferson tribe to pretend to side with Alex, Rivers, and Vinny. Adam was able to balance gameplay between his relationships to Rivers' Alliance and the Royalty Alliance to a point where he never received a vote against him during the merge. Andrew confided with Adam that he had the Hidden Immunity Idol, but Adam leaked the information to Jordan. Then, Andrew wanted Adam to side with him at the final 6 to force a tie, but Adam knew better and voted against his friend and long term ally. Finally, he chose to force a tie at the final four Tribal Council by keeping Jordan in the game at final 4 as a sign of loyalty. At the Final Tribal Council, he had one of the best performances ever, possibly even overselling his game, but his lack of communication to people outside of his core alliance caused him to only get 3 votes and thus lose to Jordan. Voting History Trivia * Adyum is the first contestant to be the runner-up. ** He is also the first contestant to receive jury votes yet not become the Sole Survivor. * Adyum is the highest ranking Lafayette member. * Adyum is one of three contestants to make it to the Final Tribal Council twice. The others are Jordan in and Kat in Chicago. * Adyum is one of five contestants to play multiple times and never be voted out. The others are Jordan in All-Stars, Kat in , Roman in , and Quincy in . * Both times Adyum competed, he received one vote against him and three jury votes. ** Both times he received an elimination vote, he was on a yellow tribe. * Adyum voted correctly at every single Tribal Council he attended in All-Stars, and is the only contestant from All-Stars with that distinction. * Adyum is one of eight contestants to tie placements. The others are Stukov, Harry, and Alex in , Jack B in , and Bailey, Ryan, and Morgan in . * Adyum is one of four contestants to be an active contestant in every finale episode of every season they competed in. The others are Jordan, Alex, and Kat. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Mana Island Contestants Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Yawa Tribe Category:Wisseu Tribe Category:Lafayette Tribe Category:Jefferson Tribe Category:Hamilton Tribe Category:E Tribe Category:2nd Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Mana Island Category:Survivor: All-Stars